Different Priorities
by gluegirl56
Summary: In our reality Sheppard and the others find Elizabeth but something is not right. In another reality close to our own they also find Elizabeth but taking her home doesn't go as planned. First two chapters reposted.
1. Chapter 1

SGA-Different Priorities

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

_Thanks to Kodiak's Sweet Breath for the Beta _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This is _**not** _our reality._

oooooooooo

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, his back hurt and his eyelids felt heavy. He hated paperwork he had always done that, but he had other priorities now. He was the leader of the Atlantis expedition. After Elizabeth had sacrificed herself to the Replicators nothing had been the same.

oooooooooo

_Flashback _

The Replicators where closing in on them. Sheppard couldn't afford to hesitate, he ran through the corridors of the fake Atlantis with his hand on the weapon. _"John."_ Elizabeth said calmly over the link. _"I don't know how long I can hold them back."_ He activated his headset. "Understood we are on our way." He could hear footsteps from behind and instantly knew that Ronon and Rodney had got away from the frozen Replicators and closed in on him.

The program that Rodney had activated was a sort of defense mechanism that the Ancients had secretly created in the Replicator material. It served to sever the connection of the nanites causing all the Replicators close enough to vanish from existence. It had been designed to stop the Replicators from killing their creators in close proximity. Rodney and Zelenka had found a way to fool the computer core to think the Ancients where near. With the Daedalus home for repairs all they had was a jumper and their escape window was narrowed, every second counted.

"We are almost there." Rodney panted looking at Sheppard. _"Let go now Elizabeth!"_ He shouted.

"_I can't!"_

John turned to Rodney but he didn't slow his pace. "How long until it activates?"

"It should already have been activated!" He returned breathing heavily.

"She is losing her grip." Ronon said bringing up the rear.

John touched his radio. "Elizabeth!" He shouted.

"_Go!"_ She shouted back.

"We are not leaving without you." John protested.

"_John listen to me, you have to go, now!"_ She shouted, almost panicking from the pressure of thousands of thoughts and knowledge.

"Damn it Elizabeth! I am not leaving you behind."

"_There is no time!"_ The floor shrieked beneath them and the walls began to shatter.

"It's activated!" Rodney shouted in relief.

"This place is falling apart." Ronon said.

"Almost at the jumper." John said as he saw the little ship.

Right now the sight was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Debris began falling all around them, on them. John quickly closed the hatch and hit the controls. He had briefly considered disobeying her order, it wasn't like he hadn't done it before but he forced himself to think logically as he speeded away from the planet. Elizabeth couldn't, no matter how much he wanted her to, survive this.

oooooooooo

The Lieutenant Colonel sagged in his chair looking out over the control room from her former office. The Replicators where all gone, but the price had been too high. It had changed them, the City and most of all it had changed him.

The gate suddenly activated and he quickly joined the technicians. "No IDC yet sir." Chuck said.

"Wait for it." The Colonel said patiently.

"Lorne's signal, its SGA-1 sir." John nodded. "Lower the shield." He moved over to the railing looking down over the gate room. Lorne, Teyla, Ronon and Zelenka rushed through the gate.

"Shut it down!" Lorne shouted. John nodded and turned to Chuck.

"Shutting down." He acknowledged. "I see you got contact." Sheppard said smiling as he made his way down the stairs indicating their thorn and dirty uniforms.

He was met by sad looks and swallowed. "John." Teyla said sadly.

He glanced at them one at a time, his eyes finally landing on Lorne. "So it's true then?" Was all he said.

"I am sorry sir." The Major replied. The Colonel sighed gathering his thoughts.

"Report to the infirmary before Carson drags you there. Briefing in 1 hour." He watched them leave, he really missed the action.

oooooooooo

They where all there; Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, John himself, Lorne, Carson and Zelenka. All their eyes where glued to a screen.

Rodney watched in disbelief. "I refuse to believe it." Ronon merely stared at the surveillance photo.

"Are we sure that's Elizabeth?" Carson asked voicing the question everyone struggled with. Teyla just closed her eyes.

"Yes." John confirmed his face blank.

"It's Elizabeth we are talking about here!" Carson said raising his voice. "She would never…" John looked at him coldly.

"There is no mistake Carson, she is leading the Replicators."

"Or what's left of them you mean. I don't understand there shouldn't be anyone left." Rodney said voicing his concern. "She was definitely on the planet." He added.

"The Elizabeth I knew would never lead the enemy." Carson said sadly.

"They know everything." Lorne spoke up for the first time.

"Is there evidence that they know the new location of Atlantis?" John asked cautiously.

"Nothing on the sensors." Zelenka offered.

Sheppard seemed thoughtful for a moment before turning to look at Teyla and Ronon. "Did they recognize you?" He asked, meaning the Replicators on the planet they just visited.

"I don't think so." Teyla replied. "But they will search." She added.

John nodded. "Lorne take your team and take SGA-3 and SGA-4 with you. Move around our trading places and see if you can find out where their home is." Lorne nodded, a determined look on his face.

Teyla waited till the room had been cleared and cautiously took a step closer to her friend resting a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing you could have done to prevent this John."

He seemed tired looking at her. "Thanks Teyla but I just…"

"No, stop it right there. We will be back with new information and hopefully in the end we could have her back with us." She gave him a soft contagious smile before moving to join her team.

oooooooooo

"Sheppard to McKay."

The response was immediate. "I don't have time for chit chat Colonel." Answered an annoyed voice.

"Ah come on Rodney we both know you are just twiddling your thumbs anyway." Sheppard teased. Some things never changed.

"Fine but I believe it's your turn to buy lunch and don't forget something to drink."

"Actually I was going to discuss your research but we could do it over lunch."

"Oh." Came the reply.

Sheppard smiled ruefully. "I can bring some citrus lemonade if you want."

"I will have you know that…you don't dare to serve me that I could die!"

"My office in ten Rodney."

"I will tell Carson about this."

John rolled his eyes. "Also grab your computer I believe SGA-4, Captain Gaspari's team have found something that looks like a smaller research station. Thought you would be interested."

"Now you tell me!" The scientist said annoyed.

"I suppose I could have told you earlier. You have 5 minutes McKay."

oooooooooo

"Do you see anything?" Lorne whispered, night goggles over his eyes.

"No." Teyla said quietly.

"I have got movement to the east." Zelenka reported, glancing at the LSD.

Ronon watched their surroundings cautiously, listening. "I can hear them lingering in the bushes." He said.

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Please tell me what you think )_


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

**Note**: My spaces between the different places seem to have disappeared in chapter one (

_Thanks to Kodiak's Sweet Breath for the Beta _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This _**is**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

Samantha Carter stood on the balcony letting her eyes wander over the ocean. Once a member of SG-1, she would never have dreamed of this kind of responsibility, but she had come to like Atlantis and the people on the expedition. After Elizabeth Weir sacrificed herself to the Replicators in order to save her first team Carter had been chosen to take over. She had different priorities now.

"Off world activation!" Chuck shouted drawing her attention.

Carter quickly moved indoors to the control room. "Any IDC?" She asked looking at the gate.

"Colonel Sheppard's IDC ma'am." The technician replied. She nodded.

"Lower the shield."

A beam suddenly struck the stairs and the marines at the gate cautiously stepped back. Teyla gracefully entered the gate room. Rodney not so much; he landed in a heap on the floor. Ronon and Sheppard both laid cover fire and jumped through the gate simultaneously.

"Shut it down!" John shouted and Sam turned to Chuck who nodded.

Carter quickly made her way down the stairs. "What happened?" She looked directly at John but it was Ronon who answered.

"The rumours are true." He said simply.

"Ouch, it hurts all over." Rodney whined.

Teyla who was kneeling beside him laid a hand on his shoulder. "You will be fine Rodney. Keller is on her way." She said reassuringly.

Carter joined the conversation. "You will all report to the infirmary."

"Oh we're fine." Sheppard said brushing off the dirt from his uniform.

She turned around again eyeing them closely. She folded her arms. "Is your skin usually bright red, John?" He gave her a wicked smile.

"Ah you know cuts and bruises."

Sam had a polite smile on her face. "Briefing in one hour."

oooooooooo

They where all gathered, some of them sporting bandages, but the mood was quite good considering what they had just learned. Sam, John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronon and Keller all stared at a computer display. Carter turned around glancing away from the screen, looking at the people who had been Elizabeth's closest friends.

"I don't understand." She finally said looking at Rodney for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, I am as puzzled as the rest of you."

John turned to him. "I thought we took them out, all of them."

"Yes, yes we did, at least I thought so." He answered thoughtfully.

Teyla leaned forward in her chair. "Did we not blow up the entire planet?"

Sheppard looked at her catching on. "Let's say for a minute that all the nanites in Elizabeth was destroyed wouldn't she be dead now?"

"No not necessarily, they had to heal her to fully function." Rodney said.

Ronon looked down in the table. "So by extinguish the Replicators we could have saved Dr. Weir?" He asked.

"It is also possible that a ship was at a distance too far away for our program to work." Rodney said still working with the former question.

John turned to the Satedan then to Rodney. "Now, why wouldn't anyone think of that?"

"Okay." Carter said trying shift back attention to herself. "Let's say that your speculations are true..." She glanced at Keller for support.

The Doctor nodded. "It is a possibility."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"...then why would she try and track down Atlantis and take innocent lives in the process?" Carter mused.

Keller met her eyes. "I'll access her medical file and see if we have missed something."

Carter nodded and turned to Colonel Sheppard. "John, take your team, and get backup from Major Lorne and Captain Gaspari. Let's see if we can find her."

Rodney leaned forward. "Look I really need to..."

"No time Rodney." John said over his shoulder nodding at Teyla and Ronon while activating his radio.

"Major Lorne, Captain Gaspari gather your teams and meet us at the gate. We are heading out."

oooooooooo

"Do you see anything?" Teyla asked readjusting her night goggles.

"Nothing so far." Sheppard answered.

Rodney busied himself with the lifesignsdetector.

"McKay?" Sheppard asked. "I am getting something but it doesn't register properly, it must be something wrong."

"Could it be Replicators with human background, like our duplicates?" Ronon asked.

"It's possible." Rodney confirmed. "Whatever they are they are closing in on our position." He added alarmed.

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Is it weird? I think it will come to you )_


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

_Thanks to Kodiak's Sweet Breath for the Beta _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This is _**not**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

"It could be anyone." Zelenka said.

"This planet was her last known location, was it not?" Teyla wondered glancing towards the sound.

"Yes." Lorne confirmed concentrating on something far away. "I have spotted them." He said gesturing for his team to spread.

Within ten minutes they had their enemy surrounded. Lorne made a sweeping gesture. "You are surrounded, give up the fight." The Replicators dropped their weapons and suddenly gunfire could be heard over the radio; this was not a scenario that Evan liked. The Replicators in front of them stood still with their arms raised.

"This is too easy." Ronon mumbled. Suddenly bullets rushed through the air.

'So much for easy' Lorne had time to think before he felt one of the bullets drilling itself through his shoulder throwing him to the ground in pain. He heard rather than saw Ronon shout watch out to someone as strong arms hauled him up.

"They are adapting to our weapons." Zelenka said reloading his gun.

"We don't have much time!" Teyla shouted as Lorne watched her go down, two bullets in her thigh.

"To the gate, now!" He ordered, pain radiating down his arm.

"SGA-2 are in trouble." Ronon said listening over the radio.

"And we aren't?" Lorne managed sarcastically through clenched teeth.

"More trouble." The Satedan said as he took down two Replicators.

The last 20 metres to the gate was open ground and Zelenka dreaded it. He could understand why Rodney whined. These people where trained for this, he wasn't. He belonged in a lab supervising calculations or coming up with ideas. He briefly wondered if Colonel Sheppard felt as out of place as he did.

A handful of Replicators guarded the gate and Radek felt his twinge of hope almost diminishing. Lorne rushed past him and Ronon came not far behind. Zelenka turned around to see Teyla lying still in the bushes silently waiting; there was nothing else she could do.

The last two Replicators didn't even flinch when fired upon. "Fully adapted!" Ronon shouted.

"Switch to P90!" Lorne shouted back. The Replicators fell to the ground. Lorne nodded to Radek. "Dr. Zelenka dial the gate!" He didn't need to be told twice.

Ronon ran for Teyla. Scooping her up, he turned in the direction of the gate and stopped dead in his tracks. "Perhaps I should thank you for getting rid of the others." Elizabeth said; her voice cold and detached.

"What do you want?" Ronon answered calmly.

"Atlantis."

"You had it and you lost it." He replied.

"You do not belong there." She said.

"Neither do the Replicators." He said firing Teyla's gun at her.

Elizabeth laughed. "My nanites have adapted."

"You are not Elizabeth." Ronon said coldly.

The Replicator smiled. "She died long ago, tell Colonel Sheppard that." She said and then she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared. Ronon wasted no time, he sprinted towards the gate.

ooooooooo

After finding safe ground in the gate room Ronon gently eased Teyla down on one of Carson's gurneys. Major Lorne had already been hurried away.

"Teyla?" John said worriedly.

"Replicators." Was all Ronon could say.

"I want her prepped for emergency surgery!" Carson shouted to his staff. He watched the Colonels worried features.

"Is she and Lorne going to be okay?" He asked carefully. "The Major will be fine as for Teyla I will get back tae ye."

Carson turned to look at Ronon and Radek. "Post exam both of ye." He said before rushing after Teyla.

John looked at Ronon his features drawn and dirty. "What happened to SGA-2 and SGA-3?"

"There was nothing we could do." The Satedan offered angrily curling his fists.

"Gate activation!" John looked up at Chuck, nodding. SGA-2 came walking through bruised and bloodied.

"Captain Gaspari." Sheppard said with relief.

"We lost contact sir; don't know where SGA-3 is. I am sorry sir."

John sighed. "What's the situation?"

"Stupid Replicators sir, a resistant bunch." The Captain said angrily.

"Head to the infirmary." Was all he said before activating his radio. "SGA-4 report to the gate, find SGA-3."

oooooooooo

_To be continued_

_I need to know what you think so drop me a review )_


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

_Thanks to Kodiak's Sweet Breath for the Beta _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This___**is**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

"At least we seem to have come to the right place." Teyla said quietly.

"Let's circulate." Sheppard ordered.

"Real Replicators are not showing up on the LSD." Rodney said. Upon receiving looks from his team mates he added. "Look I am just saying there could be more of them."

John made a gesture to move. Within ten minutes the group of Replicators had been surrounded. "Okay." Sheppard said aiming his weapon on them. "It would be in your interest to drop your weapons."

Rodney mentally prepared himself for a gunfight but it never came. Instead the Replicators simply lowered their guns.

"This is easy." Ronon said feeling a bit uneasy.

"Where is your leader?" Sheppard demanded. They kept their weapons trained on the Replicators.

"We don't answer to you Colonel Sheppard."

He pretended to have been taken by surprise. "Tell me who is that guy you are talking about?"

"I hear something." Teyla warned.

"McKay." Sheppard said demanding to know what was happening.

"I...don't know, nothing on the LSD." He answered trying to keep calm.

"Gunfire!" Ronon shouted; his body stiffening.

"Sheppard to Lorne!" No reply. "Sheppard to Gaspari!"

"_Sir we are taking fire. Some of my men are injured we..." _

Sheppard pushed the talk button. "Gaspari? Shit." He tried again, "Sheppard to Lorne if you can hear me fall back to the gate!"

One of the Replicators smiled mischievously. "Is there a problem?"

Rodney ducked as a bullet flew by. "Incoming!" He shouted.

"Get down!" Sheppard ordered. Suddenly, there where Replicators all over the place. Teyla dove for cover as Ronon aimed his ARG.

"They will adapt!" Rodney shouted as they aimed and fired.

"There are no other options." Sheppard answered.

"Fall back to the gate. Ronon and I will lay cover fire, go!" The scientist moved out from the bushes with Teyla close behind. Then everything happened so fast.

Ronon grunted, his body protesting against the impact from a bullet in his arm. Then the Runner took another hit, his arm once again taking the bullet protecting his chest. Blood soaked the left side of his shirt and John saw Teyla turning back to lay cover fire. They had to reach the gate.

Rodney panted, he was hidden behind a tree but the biggest problem remained. The gate was out in the open about 20 metres from his hidden position. More Replicators were closing in on them. Rodney didn't understand; they should be gone... his blood suddenly turned to ice. He saw it all and he would replay it in his dreams on several occasions.

He watched a Replicator hidden deep down in the bushes aiming his gun, seeing Sheppard take hit after hit until he went down. McKay felt the panic rising resisting the urge to vomit. He couldn't give away his position; if he did they would never reach the gate. Teyla quickly aimed and fired, she and Ronon moved in sync. Ronon used his good arm and the Replicators suddenly seemed to lose their advantage in numbers. Teyla nodded at Rodney. It was relatively safe now; he rushed towards the dialling device. Ronon moved to follow him.

Teyla kneeled beside Sheppard. "John?" She asked worriedly.

"Get to...the gate." He said weakly barely looking at her.

"No, I am not leaving you."

"You'll not...go and get help."

She nodded and looked around, no Replicator was in sight. Rodney entered the last chevron and steadied Ronon. "Rodney I need help!" Teyla shouted running towards them. He gently guided Ronon through the gate and Carter quickly took over calling for Keller as McKay turned back.

oooooooooo

A lone figure suddenly stood near him. "Atlantis will fall into our hands." The voice was cold but he had recognised it without problems.

"Elizabeth?" He whispered.

"Is that a friend of yours?" The woman asked. He tried to open his eyes but he didn't seem to have the energy to do it.

"She...was you." He smiled a little don't knowing what to do. "It's funny...compassion and care was...one of her stronger side." He could hear the woman shifting her weight.

"Our goal is to defeat those who made us imperfect." She simply stated.

"You where never a Replicator...Elizabeth." He opened his eyes to slits. The woman laid a hand on him, it was warmer than he could remember. "What are you waiting for?" He rasped.

"I can't kill you. I don't know why." She said sincerely and for the first time John thought he saw the real Elizabeth.

"You belong on Atlantis with us." She stood up looking down at him.

"Yes Atlantis should be ours."

oooooooooo

"John please wake up. John!" She turned to McKay. "Rodney we need to hurry."

"Elizabeth?" He whispered.

Teyla pressed two fingers against his neck. "No John, it's me Teyla and Rodney; we are taking you home."

"Elizabeth." He whispered again.

"She is not here." Rodney answered sadly. "Perhaps she was never here."

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Another chapter comes to an end but not the story )_


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

_Thanks to Kodiak's Sweet Breath for the Beta _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This is_ **not**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

Waiting, he hated waiting; it was driving him nuts.

Being cleared from the infirmary Ronon and Radek had joined him in the waiting area. John sighed. He knew how it was on the other side, the team side. Being on a team you had all the information. However taking command over an entire base had separated him from that. Ronon and Radek had filled in the gaps but it wasn't the same. Sheppard watched McKay approaching.

"How are they?" He asked concerned.

"We don't know yet." The Colonel answered tiredly.

"_Colonel Sheppard please report to the control room immediately."_ He glanced up in the ceiling trying to spot the speakers without much success. He didn't like leaving the team but he had different priorities now.

"I will be right with you." He answered using his radio and watched the people at his side. "Let me know what happens, good or bad."

oooooooooo

"Sir." Chuck acknowledged.

"What is it?" Sheppard asked.

"Captian Gaspari's team has information for you."

He moved forward looking at a screen. "Captain."

"_Sir it is huge!"_ The Captain said amazed. _"The Ancients must have done something important here." _

"What can you tell me?"

"_It's underground and from what I can gather it seem to be at least one kilometre in diameter. Sir it's not a small research facility."_ The Captain continued. _"We have encountered two labs so far and Doctor Thomson says he found some kind of base coding..." _

"Report back in every hour, I am sending McKay over." Sheppard said.

"_Understood sir."_ Chuck looked at his curiously.

"It seems we have accidentally stumbled upon one of the greatest Ancient research facilities in the galaxy, Allymeda." The Colonel explained. "If McKay is right about it we will get access to their latest research and discoveries...ten thousand years ago."

oooooooooo

John entered the infirmary just in time as Carson came to join them. Ronon and Rodney quickly stood up "How are they?" Ronon beat Sheppard to it.

Carson sighed. "It was a close call I am afraid, she was bleeding heavily and one of the bullets nicked an artery. Carson looked at them tiredly. "But all in all she is on the road tae recovery, although I don't think I have tae say that the coming 24 hours..."

"...are critical." John said meeting Carson's eyes.

"Exactly." The doctor said studying him for a moment.

"And Major Lorne?" Rodney asked.

"Aye he is damn lucky the bullet didn't do more damage tae his arm than it did. Bullets like that could easily damage ligaments and bones. His mobility of the left arm will be restricted for a longer time. However I can't see any problems in the healing process."

John nodded and turned to McKay. "Rodney you are leaving as quickly as you can. Captain Gaspari's team has found the base. Assemble a team and go."

Rodney smiled delighted. "Radek, Ronon?" he asked.

They both nodded indicating that they could leave at any minute. The Canadian scientist activated his radio. "Dr. Brown meet us at the gate in ten minutes." Sheppard watched them leave.

Ronon stopped in the doorway. "Look after Teyla."

"I will big guy."

oooooooooo

Walking further in to the infirmary John spotted Carson taking readings. The Doctor smiled at him. "Ah John, she is heavily sedated but she would probably be offended if I didn't let ye sit with her."

"Thanks Carson."

The Doctor held up a hand stopping him. "How are ye holding up?" He asked concerned.

The Colonel chuckled. He had been in command for over two months now and to know Elizabeth was still out there, it irked him. "I don't know, I never asked for this position." Was all he said.

Carson smiled slightly. "Well if it is any consolation, ye are doing good."

oooooooooo

"McKay to Gaspari. We are heading for the entrance."

"_Understood Doctor it's clear."_

Climbing down the ladder the sight amazed them. It was big and full of technologically advanced equipment.

"Well it's definitely Ancient." Ronon said.

Rodney beamed. "This is incredible."

Doctor Rosie Brown turned to him. "Any particular area you want to start with Doctor McKay?"

"Ah yes, over there." He pointed at two large double doors. "The lab with the base code." He added.

Ronon sighed. The Doctors had worked feverishly for hours with never ending energy. He almost regretted coming with.

"_Atlantis to Doctor McKay."_ Rodney glanced up from the station he was currently working on.

"Has it been another hour already?"

"_No, I can't get a hold of Captain Gaspari."_ Sheppard said over the link. Ronon was suddenly alert.

Zelenka's face went whiter as he looked at the LSD. "Colonel I can't get any other readings than the four of us." He reported.

"Ronon to Gaspari." Only silence greeted him.

"_Ronon?"_ Sheppard asked alarmed.

"I will find them." The Satedan said grabbing his gun.

"_No get back to Atlantis."_ When receiving no reply he tried a different approach.

"_Rodney."_ The scientist clicked his radio to talk.

"Assembling our gear." He confirmed.

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Have a great day )_


	6. Chapter 6

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

_Forgive me for any errors you mi__ght find, no beta to this story from now on _

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This___**is** _our reality._

oooooooooo

Waiting, he hated waiting. Keller was as bad as Carson sometimes.

"Rodney?" Teyla asked softly, watching him pace. "I am sure Doctor Keller does everything she can for John and Ronon both." She tried reassuringly.

"I am sorry it just rubs me the wrong way." He said. "Reminds me of when I was little waiting for the dentist…"

"How are they?" Carter asked walking towards them.

Teyla smiled softly. "We don't know yet."

The Colonel looked at the two team members wearily. "I am sure they are going to be okay. After what I have read about them, and seen, for the last couple of months they doesn't seem to be types to just give up and die." She said.

Rodney suddenly stopped pacing. "That's the problem; you always think they are going to make it but one day their luck is going to run out."

Keller walked towards them her scrubs sprinkled with blood. Teyla stood. No one asked, they just waited for the answer. Keller sighed. "Ronon has lost a lot of blood and his arm will take long time to heal. All the running didn't exactly make it any better." She smiled. "Fortunately taking the bullets in his arm, one in the upper and one in the lower protected his chest and ribcage and may have saved his life. He is resting peacefully under sedation as we speak."

"What about..." Rodney began. "...John?" Teyla finished.

"He is fighting for his life." Keller looked tired all of a sudden.

Rodney looked away and Carter straightened. "How bad?" She asked.

"If all the bullets had penetrated his vest he would had died, no question about it. However the one that did penetrate latched itself close to his heart damaged a lung and tore a muscle in the process. The bleeding was hard to stop." She looked at them briefly one at a time. "I don't think I have to tell you that the coming 24 hours are critical."

Teyla glanced at Rodney before looking back at Keller. "May we sit with him?" She asked.

"Just for a little while, you all need to rest and eat." The Doctor said.

oooooooooo

Carter entered the lab spotting Zelenka and Lorne. "Coming up with anything?" She asked.

Evan looked up from the screen. A bandage covered his arm and cuts and bruises where visible on his face. "Not so much." He admitted.

"Was Keller okay with you working?" Carter heard herself ask.

"Well I am not doing anything that requires strength." He said smiling sheepishly.

Zelenka pointed at the screen. "Based on this tracking system Doctor Weir should be somewhere near this planet, PKX-MC-3."

" What does it look like?" The Colonel asked.

"I don't know we have never been there." Lorne answered.

oooooooooo

Rodney stood up. "Zelenka and Lorne are up to something I better go." He said looking at the still form on the bed. John seemed so fragile and vulnerable and he didn't like it, Sheppard stood for strength.

Teyla nodded. "Inform me later." She said.

"Will do." Rodney answered looking at the Satedan before moving out of the room. He lay as still as Sheppard although he wasn't hooked up to so many machines as Sheppard was.

Rodney walked briskly towards the lab. If Elizabeth was behind this she weren't his friend anymore. Teyla watched him leave and carefully lifted the Colonel's hand placing it in her own.

"John, you and Ronon have to be strong." She watched him sadly. "Who else is going to help my son understand the human and Satedan customs?" She sighed. "With Elizabeth gone and Carson too...I can't cope with this as well." She felt tears well up and she couldn't stop them. Then suddenly a familiar voice whispered something so quiet that she would have missed it if she hadn't fully concentrated.

"Elizabeth is...not dead." She brushed the tears away from her face.

"John?" Teyla gently put down his hand and headed for Keller's office.

"He is awake." She said happily, tears still on her cheek.

The Doctor quickly checked his vitals and turned to the Athosian woman. "I am sorry Teyla but he couldn't have been."

"But he talked to me." Teyla protested.

"Teyla look it has been some rough days and you are tired." Keller said concerned.

"Perhaps you are right." She said looking at him once more before leaving him in capable hands.

oooooooooo

"No no, that's not possible." Rodney protested.

Zelenka rolled his eyes, biting his lip.

"What if we just dial and see." Lorne suggested ignoring the look from McKay.

"Any progress?" Sam asked entering the lab again.

"According to the database PKX-MC-3 cannot be dialled." Rodney said frustrated.

"I am sorry?" She said not following.

McKay continued. "The gate is one of the oldest in Pegasus."

"Let me." Zelenka said looking from Rodney to Carter. "This chevron..." He pointed at the screen."...doesn't exist on Atlantis."

"That doesn't make any sense." Carter said.

"Unless..." Rodney snapped his fingers. He then quickly entered a series of command on the computer. The symbol appeared together with text. "Ha, it's Allymeda!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Carter asked.

"Probably another word for Eureka." Lorne offered.

"It's one of the greatest scientific outposts in this galaxy." Zelenka filled in.

"Yes the Wraith calls it 'Place of the Doom' but there is no mention of where it is hidden." Carter said remembering a mission report.

"During the solar flare, when we where all seeing things, the Ancient woman talked about Allymeda." Rodney said.

Lorne carefully folded his arms. "If the Ancients on Atlantis and Allymeda worked together why don't we have the chevron?" He asked.

Rodney cast an annoyed glance at him. "I am not a lexicon; I don't have all the answers."

"Wait a minute!" Zelenka said. "I have seen it."

Rodney looked at him. "Where?"

"Zelenka to Doctor Brown. Are you in the subsection of the City?"

A woman's voice answered. _"Yes."_

Zelenka smiled like a kid in the candy store. "Remember the strange symbol your team found? I need it here ASAP."

Carter looked at him. "We actually have it?"

Zelenka nodded. "Yes, I am sorry I have too much on my mind."

"How long until we can dial?" She asked.

Rodney shrugged. "Say one hour."

"Forgive me for the stupid question here but how come Doctor Weir could gate there?" Lorne asked.

"Replicators." He snapped his fingers. "Of course!" McKay said getting two and two together. "The Ancient couldn't have built all of the Replicators here. She has their knowledge."

Carter nodded. It made sense. "Be ready to head out in one hour."

She turned to the Major. "Lorne, you and Zelenka will accompany Teyla and Rodney on this."

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Still Weir(d) out there )_


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This is_ **not**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

Rodney stopped in his tracks. "What was _that_?"

"Gunfire" Ronon stated calmly as he peered around the corner.

"Replicators" Zelenka said feeling a tight knot in his stomach. "Wait I am reading another human biosign." He added.

Ronon spared a glance in his direction. "One of Gaspari's team?" He wondered.

"Let's hope so." McKay mumbled raising his P90.

Doctor Brown closed her eyes taking refuge behind a box.

"I am getting strange lifesigns." Zelenka said with his eyes glued to the screen.

"The modification worked?" Rodney said hopefully.

"There are ten of them." Radek said alarmed.

Rodney looked at him. "Gaspari's team where only four."

"They stopped." Zelenka reported.

Ronon dared a glance into the corridor. Then suddenly it all broke lose. Bullets ricocheted in the walls and the Satedan immediately dove for cover as Rodney returned fire.

"Doctor Brown." Zelenka said softly. "You will have to use your P90, I am sorry but that's the only way." She nodded and gripped the gun with both her hands as hard as she could.

"Incoming!" She heard someone shout then an explosion filling the corridor with smoke. Dust swirled in the room and she couldn't see.

"Ronon!" Rodney shouted not being able to distinguish him through the dust and smoke.

"To your right!" He answered shortly.

"They are decreasing in numbers!" Zelenka said.

"How many?" McKay asked still not seeing all the details in front of himself.

"Five...oh no..." Zelenka said.

"What?" Ronon demanded.

"Another four just materialized, I don't know how they got here." Radek replied, the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Cover fire!" Ronon shouted as he took off.

Rodney wasted no time. Zelenka then understood why Sheppard respected McKay the way he did. The Canadian scientist followed Ronon no matter what, no whining or complaining about the bullets. This was not the arrogant and annoying scientist that could be found in Atlantis yelling at his staff.

"Only six left." Radek comforted himself.

Ronon aimed and fired, the Replicator fell to the ground. Then it turned unnaturally quiet. A silhouette was visible through the smoke. The woman walked closer not afraid of them, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Give it up Doctor Weir!" Ronon shouted his weapon aimed at her.

A smile spread upon her lips but it never reached her eyes. "This place is adapted with C4, you kill me and you kill yourself." She threatened.

"The Elizabeth we know is already dead!" Rodney answered.

"Tell me where Atlantis is." She asked her voice chilled Zelenka to the core.

"Never." Ronon said angrily.

The Replicator reached for the button.

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_Uhu__ a cliff hanger )_


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This___**is** _our reality._

oooooooooo

The gate shut down. It was quiet and no wind, still the planet chilled Teyla to the bone. It was something about this place.

"This way." Rodney said following a hunch.

Zelenka's eyes didn't leave the LSD. Major Lorne let his eyes wander over their surroundings. "There is nothing here." He said.

The trees stood tall as if they had been there for centuries and the grass had grown wild mixing with various flowers. It was a beautiful place. If it hadn't been for their mission Lorne would have taken a stroll on the planet and perhaps been doing a little painting. Rodney would have no doubt been worried about all different kinds of pollen, not that he already was.

Rodney turned to Zelenka. "Radek?"

"Nothing." He glanced at the screen in front of him. "Wait one lifesign." He pointed to the east.

"Let's move." Lorne said taking the lead in professional mode all trees and flowers forgotten.

"Picking up more lifesigns." Radek confirmed. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" He asked no one in particular.

"No." Rodney answered.

"How many?" Teyla asked her fingers on the P90.

"Ten." Radek said.

"Gunfire!" McKay suddenly shouted.

"Take cover!" Lorne returned.

"Replicators?" Teyla shouted over the noise.

"No, these are human lifesigns." Radek said ducking behind a rock.

"Two down, we have to create a diversion." Rodney said.

"I'll do it, cover me." The Major said moving off. Teyla kept a close eye on him.

Rodney aimed and fired managing to take one enemy down. Zelenka did the same. They both took cover again as another hail of bullets stroke by. Teyla left to go after Lorne and Rodney quickly covered her. "Radek!" He shouted.

"Three left!" The scientist shouted in despair.

"Make that two." Rodney added. Then everything went quiet as if there was not a soul on the planet.

"_Doctor Weir put your gun down!"_ Radek and Rodney heard Lorne call out.

oooooooooo

The Major had his gun trained at the Doctor.

"Elizabeth it's me Teyla." The Athosian woman said gently moving towards them. "We know what happened, lower your gun." She tried.

"Stay where you are." Elizabeth commanded her gun still aimed at Lorne.

"The Replicators are gone; your nanites have left your body. Don't you feel warmer and more alive?" Teyla asked.

"That is impossible, they keep me alive."

"No they _kept_ you alive but not anymore." Evan said

"_Where are you?_" McKay hollered.

"Over here Rodney!" Teyla replied.

"_Who's the..."_ Rodney stopped dead in his tracks.

"Listen to me Doctor Weir, your memories has been suppressed by the Replicators." Teyla said softly pleading with the woman in front of her to understand. Elizabeth slowly lowered her weapon.

"That's good." Evan said encouraging.

"You are enemies." She said looking at their familiar faces.

"Not your enemy." Rodney said finally having found his voice again.

"I have learned there is a saying on your world; the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Teyla said offering a smile.

The woman stared at Teyla intently for a moment as if recognizing something.

"Where is John?" The confused Elizabeth said.

"Come on let's get you home. The Athosian said happily.

oooooooooo

_To be continued _

_One more chapter for each reality _


	9. Chapter 9

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This is_ **not**_ our reality._

oooooooooo

A beam suddenly engulfed the Replicator and within seconds the woman had disintegrated. The only thing that indicated she had been there was a pile of nanites.

Rodney glanced around still not grasping what had just happened. Not until his eyes landed on a familiar figure. "Oh Sheppard I am so glad to see you." He said relieved.

Ronon merely nodded, a faint smile on his face, before turning around toward the lab. "Building is secure, you can come out now."

Doctor Rosie Brown wiped away her tears as she emerged. "Colonel Sheppard thank you." She said gratefully hoping that no one saw how terrified she was.

"Well, these guys did one hell of a job too." He said looking at Rodney and Ronon.

"So, how come you are here?" The Satedan asked.

"I couldn't reach you and figured you needed backup." Sheppard offered casually.

"No no why you in person?" Rodney clarified.

John grinned at him. "I was closest to the gate."

Zelenka folded his arms and smiled. "Seriously Colonel."

"I was bored out of my mind." Sheppard said as if obvious.

The corridor lit up and filled with warmth. They looked at each other, hands on their weapons.

"Thank you" A voice echoed.

John momentarily froze recognizing the voice all too well. "Elizabeth?" He found himself asking.

"I have finally found peace." The room started to fill with a bright light. "You'll always be my friends on whatever layer in the universe we may be."

Rodney stared at the glowing form appearing in front of them recognizing it. "You ascended?" He said not quite believing his eyes. This was their Elizabeth suddenly taking her human form standing before them.

"I will always be with you." She said.

John stepped forward. "I never...had the chance to say goodbye." His eyes full of sorrow, pain and relief.

"I have never been fond of goodbyes either John. I prefer; till we meet again." Then the glow vanished and they where left with their own thoughts.

John broke the silence. "Let's head back home."

oooooooooo

When John and Ronon entered the infirmary Teyla smiled at them. Carson put a hand on his shoulder.

"She will be all right John." He then eyed the military leader carefully. "Not sporting any hidden injuries that I should now about are we?"

John gave him a wicked smile. "Not today Doc."

"Me neither." Ronon added.

Carson smiled. "Wonderful, then I am heading for lunch." Two steps towards the door he stopped. "Wait a minute where is Rodney?" The Doctor asked alarmed.

"He is already having lunch." John returned smiling. "Oh, Carson before you go, how's Lorne?"

"Well he is as stubborn as ye." Carson folded his arms. "The daft bugger released him to his quarters. Anyway see ye later."

John watched the Scottish Doctor leave then moved to sit with the Athosian. Ronon followed closely behind.

"Teyla how are you doing?" John asked worriedly.

"I am going to be fine." She said reassuringly looking directly at him turning serious. "Did you find Elizabeth?"

John averted his eyes looking down on the floor. She couldn't read his face. Ronon nodded silently as she looked at him.

"Yes...in a way we both did and didn't." John replied sadly.

oooooooooo

The loudspeakers crackled through the City. Chuck looked at him sadly. "You are on sir."

John nodded and took a deep breath. _"This is Colonel Sheppard speaking. Some of you have already heard the rest of you deserve to know the true story. Doctor Elizabeth Weir is no longer among us, not the way she used to be. She will be greatly missed but she will always have a place in our hearts…" _

In the infirmary Carson and Teyla locked eyes with each other, sadness displayed on their features.

In the gym Ronon fired another blow to the bag in front of him, anger radiated through his body.

Rodney sat in his lab staring at the distant wall, his thoughts a mile away.

"_I will continue to lead the expedition and Major Lorne will continue to command the military section. Thank you all for bearing with me and listening to this."_ He closed his eyes, his mind tired and his bone aching.

Applause began echoing the walls of the City.

oooooooooo

Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla stood in front of the gate.

"Just like old times?" Teyla asked smiling.

John nodded returning the smile. "Just like old times."

Ronon watched his team mates amused. "You guys are sentimental."

"Are we going to stand here the whole day or are we actually going to head out because I have other things I could do." The scientist said annoyed.

"Sir!" Lorne shouted from the control room.

Sheppard glanced up at him. "Just like old times Evan!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, just like old times. I'll keep the fortress safe sir!"

John smiled walking through the gate. This was his team, this was SGA-1.

oooooooooo

_The end of the other reality _


	10. Chapter 10

Stargate Atlantis

**Stargate**** Atlantis**

Different Priorities

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone related to Stargate Atlantis

**Pairing**: Friendship story with the team together with Weir, Beckett, Keller, Carter

**Spoilers: **Heavy on season 4 and some speculation about the next season.

**Explanation**: This story takes place in two parallel realities with 5 chapters each.

oooooooooo

_The universe has many layers. Every action you take creates a diversity that makes your life different from what could have been.__ This _**is** _our reality._

oooooooooo

Keller and Carter waited for them as Teyla gently guided Elizabeth through the gate. The sensation of coming home was somewhat overwhelming. Elizabeth saw faces that she couldn't place or remember. She saw faces of joy and faces of sadness caused by the constant battle for survival. The gate room was bigger than she remembered it to be.

"Doctor Weir?" Colonel Carter acknowledged.

Elizabeth looked at the woman in front of her. "I am sorry, Colonel Carter is it?

The woman smiled slightly at her question. She was probably feeling as awkward as Elizabeth herself did.

"Welcome home Elizabeth." A smaller woman said while taking a step forward.

The former expedition leader recognized her as Doctor Keller. She had taken over after Carson had…She swallowed trying to think about something else. She wasn't ready for those feelings of despair to surface again.

"Please Elizabeth come this way." Keller said gently.

When Teyla had radioed to Atlantis telling them Doctor Weir was coming back with them Jennifer had tried to dampen her feelings of hope. Perhaps it was another trick; there was no telling if it really was their Doctor Weir even if the latest events pointed in that direction.

Her doubts faded for every second the woman stood before her.

oooooooooo

Darkness, nothing but darkness surrounded him. Suddenly he didn't want to be there anymore. Something, he couldn't pinpoint it, caused him pain. He thought he heard voices but he couldn't be sure. Someone took his hand.

"John?" The voice sent a chill down his spine. There was no question who the voice belonged to.

"Open your eyes; it is all going to be all right." The voice said encouraging.

He pretended to sleep and shut his mind from his surroundings as if he could will himself to be somewhere else. He didn't want to face Oberoth and the others again. Instead of being surrounded by Replicators he found himself in the infirmary on Atlantis.

The woman smiled at him, still holding his hand. "John it's me Elizabeth."

"Yeah." He croaked out while planning his escape. He had to get away from there.

She gently lifted his head and helped him zip some water. His throat still felt sore but it was much better than before.

"I have to congratulate you. Either this is an illusion of my mind or you have actually managed to get your hands on Atlantis." His voice was cold and harsh.

Elizabeth's smile vanished to be replaced by sadness. "You still think I am a Replicator?" She asked.

Before he could reply Keller walked in. "I thought I heard voices." She looked sternly at Doctor Weir.

"I was on my way to tell you. She said sheepishly.

Keller turned her attention back to Sheppard. "How are you feeling Colonel?"

"I suppose you won't take fine for an answer?" He tried innocently.

"No." She returned smiling ruefully at him.

"It hurts in my chest."

She looked up from the monitor beside him. "I am not surprised. You have just been taken off the ventilator."

John tried to blink away his tiredness. If this was a trick he needed to stay alert.

Keller pointed a finger at his wound. "That bullet nearly killed you. Don't take this the wrong way but how do you do it?"

"Survive? Well I seem to have a good Doctor." He said a weak smile on his lips easing up a little.

Jennifer returned the smile. "That's not going to get you out of here any faster." She watched him carefully for a second, his attention back on Doctor Weir.

"She is real John. It's really Elizabeth." Jennifer said reassuringly before looking at Elizabeth. "Five minutes." Doctor Weir nodded.

John looked at her wearily. "Elizabeth I am sorry."

"Don't be I am not blaming you. If anyone should be sorry it should be me." She said squeezing his hand.

"When I was taken over by the Replicators I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I didn't trust anyone and it was because of that and your help I defeated them. You are right not to trust anyone threatening you." She sighed putting his hand down.

"Rest and take care of yourself I will come back."

oooooooooo

"Doctor Weir." Two marines acknowledged respectfully as she passed in the corridor.

She hated not being able to recall all her memories at once. Keller had said that such things normally took time. However being in a familiar environment would help. Since her injuries had been so severe she had no idea how much of her memory that could actually be restored when the nanites had left. Life on Atlantis was mostly remembered but earth...

"Ah Elizabeth there you are." Rodney said beaming.

She couldn't help but smile at him. "Yes Rodney here I am."

"You have to admit that my plan was ingenious."

She looked at him blankly.

He snapped his fingers. "You know the one taking out all the Replicators. I actually saved your life without even knowing it." He said excitingly.

"Well thank you Rodney you make me feel very special." She replied sarcastically.

"What oh no no that's not how I meant."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thanks Rodney, it's good to be back."

oooooooooo

She hadn't been in the infirmary visiting John very long before a very familiar Satedan grabbed a chair sitting down next to her.

"Ronon?" She questioned seeing him in scrubs. "What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

He looked down at his arm. "Some of your...temporary friends." He said.

"Ronon I am so sorry."

"Don't be Elizabeth I am just glad you're back, the real you." He said sincerely.

She smiled. "I am glad to be back Ronon."

"Well I better head back before someone finds it I have left." He said glancing in the direction of Keller's office.

oooooooooo

Teyla had helped her to settle in again. She was given her old room back although her stuff had been removed some time ago.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth I will fix things." Teyla said reassuringly.

"Teyla it's not necessary I am sure I can manage."

Teyla looked at her, her expression soft. "I am sure you can but I want to help. I am very pleased that you are back, we thought you where..." She trailed off.

"In a way I was."

oooooooooo

Elizabeth briskly walked the corridors to her office. It was a strange sensation seeing it redecorated and occupied by Colonel Carter. They had moved on without her, she wasn't angry she just felt out of place.

"Elizabeth please come in." Carter said.

An awkward moment followed as she headed for a visitor chair.

"Elizabeth I am not sure how you managed all this." Carter smiled indicating the piles of paper spread on her desk. "You have one heck of a job."

"I had, look Samantha, you are doing a great job here." Carter opened her mouth to reply but Elizabeth continued. "I...am not ready to take it back. I have lost so much; there is so much I don't know anymore."

Carter could hear the sadness and frustration in her voice. "You will have time to catch up on the reports." The Colonel reassured her.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. "I appreciate what you say but I need time, time to find myself. I will stay for a couple of weeks then I am heading back to earth."

"And after that?" Samantha asked softly.

"I'll take one step at a time."

oooooooooo

John looked at her bag smiling at her. "Are you sure you have everything?" He asked teasingly.

"Well I didn't exactly have time to grab my things before coming back here."

Ronon and Teyla met up with them outside her quarters. "Are you ready to leave?" Teyla asked.

Elizabeth nodded. Rodney came walking towards them. "I suppose all of you forgot to tell me the time for departure." He say annoyed.

"Actually if you had listened at breakfast." John said his face smug.

McKay pointed at the bag in Sheppard's hand. "Are you supposed to lift _heavy_ stuff?" He said sarcastically.

Elizabeth bit her lip she had missed them so much, all of them.

Teyla placed a hand on her shoulder as they arrived at the gate. "Remember, we are not that far away."

"I will." She hugged them taking one last look around before walking into the event horizon.

John glanced up at Carter in the control room as the gate shut down. All of them had geared up. "PKX-MC-3?" He offered.

She nodded at them. "Be careful."

"We will." Teyla said.

John looked at his team. "Let's move out..." He glanced at McKay. "...and see what toys we can find for Rodney."

"Hey!"

oooooooooo

_The end _

_Thanks to those who actually read this )_

Special thanks to Sparklyshimmer2010 for being there…


End file.
